The Lost Boys: Rock n’ Roll
by PhoenixUnicorn115
Summary: This day was different tow, this day was not only the day of the dead, not only October 31st, it was all so the night of the full moon and the night were the dead come to there human form or cols to it. READ PLZ! 1ST STORY! NO FLAMES! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Boys: Rock n▓ Roll

Disclaimer: What you recognise ain▓t mine! Bold is the song!!!

Death does not knock on the door.

Halloween has to be one of the best holidays. You get to dress up and eat all the candy you want! The days of the dead are truly a celebration of life. When children dance with caricatures of death, eat skull sugar melds, learn to respect that life is brief, they learn there is a circle to life and to not fear death, and then are free to enjoy and appreciate every moment.

This day was different tow, this day was not only the day of the dead, not only October 31st, it was all so the night of the full moon and the night were the dead come to there human form or cols to it.

Eight teens stood looking throw a fence that stood seven feet tall, looking at a house that no one was been live in for four years now.

⌠Guys why can▓t we just go Trick or Treating?■ asked a boy with black hair who wear light blue jeans and a dark red top.

⌠Oh well you stop and grow up Jake. It▓s just an abounded old house - what could go wrong?■ hissed the boy next to him. He was a good-looking boy, he hade blond hair blue eyes and a nice body.

⌠Well the both of you just shut the fuck up please!■ bellowed a brown haired boy with a sandy blond haired girl under his arm. The girl giggled. ⌠Now if both of you are done now we can get stared.■ The boy looked at all of them none of them moved or said a word. There were five boys there and three girls. ⌠Good now all we have to do is go in and stay till morning and well be all good. Got it?■ he hissed.

⌠Yeah.■ They all said lowly as if not to weak the dead.

⌠Good then lets do it!■ said the brown haired boy with the blond girl under his arm.

One by one they clamed over the fence, and made there way over to the house. One of the boys had opened the door √ soon they were all in the old house, which looked like it could be a haunted house.

⌠Well look what we got were boys!■ howled what sounded like a man that was in the house. Soon the door that was open slammed close and lucked √ lucks were hared all over the whole house. Three other men were yowling with laughter; they could small the fear that was coming off the teens that were in the house.

Out side of the house, know one hared the eight scam for there lives. The radio was the turned to dull out there screams.

(intro)ALL RIGHT.  
(Verse)  
Break me down, you got a lovely face,  
we're going to your place and now you got to freak me out Scream so loud, getting fucking laid,  
you want me to stay but I got to make my way

⌠Hello ladies.■ The three girls had turned around the reveal a man with bleach blond hair stood in the shadow a few feet away. He toke a step out of the shadow √ the girls were spellbound by his beauty that they did not move, but stared into his pursing yellow eyes. ⌠Would you like some help?■ he whispers to them in a seductive manner √ he looked down as if to be shy. He peered up looking throw his bangs and his eyes had changed, they looked like they came from a wolf. He was looking at them as if he was stalking his prey. What they did not see was that his teeth also looked like they came form a wolf also. His teeth looked like they could go through skin like a knife. He started to walk over to the girl that was closest to him. ⌠Let me help you,■ he whispered into her ear, ⌠let me free your┘mind,■ he kissed her ear, ⌠body,■ he licked her neck, ⌠and soul.■ He then bit into her neck lightly just to make her moan. He smirked against her skin then in one movement bit into her neck hard but she did not make a sound and dropped the girl dead on the floor with a chunk of skin missing √ blood flowing from her neck, her eyes were cold as stone. He turned to the other two who were looking at him in amazement. ⌠Your turn, ladies.■ Just before they died, they heard the five guys yell out in pain. 

2x Chorus:  
Hey, you're a crazy bitch,  
but you fuck so good I'm on top of it.  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night.  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on.

(Verse)  
Take it all,  
the paper is your game,  
you jump in bed with fame another one night paid in full You▓re so fine, It won▓t be a loss,  
cashing in the rocks just to get you face to face.

2x(Chorus)

(bridge)  
Get the video, fuck you so good Get the video, fuck you so good Crazy Bitch, Crazy Bitch, Crazy.  
Bitch

2x (Chorus)

(verse)  
Baby girl you want it all to be a star you▓ll have to go down Take it off, no need to talk you're crazy, but I like the way you fuck me

2x(Chorus)  
you keep me right on you're crazy but i like the way you fuck me.   
The same song played as a young woman was getting up for the day that would change her life. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Lost Boys: Rock n' Roll

**Disclaimer: What you recognise ain't mine! Bold is the song!!!**

Clear accounts and thick chocolate.

Last time - The same song played as a young woman was getting up for the day that would change her life.

Coming form a big family no one had this happen to them. There are turning points in life, the right way and the wrong way; Alicia made a wrong one – the thing that she chose wrong was her boyfriend. See she and Mike, were dating for a good five years, she had always done what he asked of her. When she woke up the day of her 21st birthday, he was gone – he took everything that he had there.

Break-ups make us feel unwanted, right…right, well Alicia felt like she was going to kill herself. She found a note on Mike's side of the bed.

Alicia,

You know I love you…well not that much. What I'm trying to say is that it was fun while it lasted, we had a good thing going. Now I'm not trying to make you feel unwanted, I'm just tired of you. Now there was a girl that lived down the hall from us, and we got together one night about three years ago…well you get the point, and to top it all of she won one million dollars. What can I say, I love money and you have none. Your friends are always trying to tell you to leave me and you should have listened to them.

Love Mike

XOXOXO

"That's what he wrote!" wailed a voice on the other side of her cell phone.

"Yup…" Alicia breathed in, she wiped off the tears on her cheeks, "Why would he leave me." She stated.

"Honey, he's a man they think with their dicks, most of them think that they can get any women out there. Hey, look at last guy I dated Ry… Roy…. something like that." the voice pondered.

"Tegan, one that was Jen's boyfriend and two his name was Frank." Alicia chuckled.

"Was it? My bad." Tegan responded. Alicia shook her head, "Was that why he left me?"

"He was never yours, in the first place, HE was Jenna's boy." She said comely. "Look I got to go Jen well be here in five…hey why don't you come too." The phone went dead. "Okay then." Alicia put the phone bake on the charger, and sat on her black velvet sofa.

'_What am I going to do. Mike was the best thing that ever happened to me.'_ Alicia thought to her self. _'There has to be a guy out there just for me…I hope…ya there has to be…. right...right. He has to be nice, gorgeous absolutely gorgeous, has to have a bad boy feel, and wont walk all over me like Mike…Mike' _

"Alicia!" yelled too familiarly voices. Alicia turned around on her black velvet sofa to see her best friends in the world Tegan and Jen.

_'Tegan, she's more of the outgoing one of the group she can be crazy, a little insane, I mean there was this one time where she ran up to this guy yelling COOKIE because he had a cookie and was really hot. She's a lot of fun to be around. She has this thing about hair this one guy she dated, Glen, had his hair gelled all the time and she kept flicking it to see if it would move - while we were at a restaurant, lets just say Glen thought she was flirting not being curious. So he went to pull her hair and lets just say that relationship didn't last very long. See Tegan has natural bleach blonde and people mistake her as a dumb blonde but the catch is she's not, just outgoing. She has blue eyes that kind of remind me of icicles with a metallic blue in it she's about a size three. All boys adore her. She's had about 159 boyfriends but I'm not counting as you can see. Oh and she loves green – this boy she dated I thing he was number ninety-nine – he got her purple flowers and not green you know the ones they die that was about a week relationship gone down the drain.' _Alicia thought as she looked at Tegan then moved her eyes to Jen.

_'Jen, she's the glue of the group who keeps us together. She's not as outgoing as Tegan but she's out there let me tell you. This one time in the middle of class in our twelfth grade, we had this hot teacher, he had sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes kind of like a male model look going on. This teacher was teaching us sex Ed and was telling us various positions he had been in – you know position eighty-four lets just say Jen said ill be in that position with you because he hadn't been in that one yet. She has light brown hair and carmel coloured eyes she's a size four. She's loves to shop and find bargains too. There are many was of her getting bargains like talking to a male cashier that's a plus. Her and Tegan have this thing going on…not that kind of thing there trying to out do one and other by getting the most boyfriends. So far Jen has 152 and Tegan you already know. She likes dogs, well so does Tegan, and then there's me I cant handle a pet I 'd kill it.'_

_' I don't know how you'd describe me. I'm probably the mellow one of the group and the bitchy one. I have reddy black hair, I'm a size four and my eyes are green kind of like emeralds. I'm probably the punk rock kind of person - at least that's what my friends tell me. I like to listen to all types of music but mainly punk/rock and techno. Ya that's about it.'_

"Oh sorry, I didn't hear you guys come in." Alicia said calmly.

"You know, being in anther world is MY thing." Tegan said weirdly.

Jen couldn't help but laugh, "Tegan your always in your own little world." Then both Jen and Alicia were laughing at Tegan's expression.

"COOOOOOOKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!" Tegan burst out yelling. Soon they were all laughing.

"Hey guys," Jen said in between laughs, "I won tickets, and guess to were."

"WWWWOOOOO!!!" Tegan screamed at the top of her lungs, "Where did you say we were going??" Tegan said to no one in particular.

"She didn't Tegan." Alicia said trying not to laugh.

"Oh. My bad." Tegan deemed while giggling out loud.

" As I was trying to say, before I was rudely interrupted," Jen looked at Tegan.

"Cookie." Tegan whispered to Jen.

"NO." Both Jen and Alicia yelled.

"Now as I was saying were going to San Francisco, and were taking a PLANE!! And yes Tegan you can yell now." Jen finished.

"WWWWWWOOOOOOO!!!!" Tegan yelled once again. Soon they were all getting ready to go to the airport.

"What do you mean that we can't go to San Francisco!!!" the three friends yelled at the elderly lady behind the counter at the airport.

"I'm sorry, but there all full," the three friends glared at the older lady, " but we have three site's for…" she never got to finish what she was she going to say.

"WILL TAKE IT!!!" they all yelled.

**Dance with me people  
Yeah  
The canvas of an open mind  
Well it makes a good mold  
I'm taking off on you this time  
Don't be late for the show  
We're always laughing and singing and groovin and loving and reaching for more  
I can't sleep on it tonight  
But tomorrow will bring more  
You know what I'm talking about  
Now here we go**

CHORUS  
So come hang a ride  
On the borderline  
The timing's right  
Are you satisfied?

I thought about our time away  
And I'm taking it slow  
It's hard to break away from loving when it feels so good  
We're always laughing and singing and grooving and loving and reaching for more  
I cannot sleep on it tonight  
But tomorrow will bring more  
And he always loves you all, come on now

So come hang a ride  
On the borderline  
The timing's right  
Are you satisfied?  
Are you satisfied?

SOLO

Alright  
Yeah  
Alright  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Done so much living, baby  
All the way to top we go  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Done so much living, baby  
All the way to top  
When you love, yeah  
When you love, yeah  
Well you always gotta give back to love  
When you love, yeah  
When you love, yeah  
Well you always gotta give back to love

So come hang a ride  
On the borderline  
The timing's right  
Are you satisfied?  
Talk to me now  
So come hang a ride  
On the borderline  
The timing's right  
Are you satisfied...

**Well are you?? Are you SATISFIED??? **


	3. Chapter 3

The Lost Boys: Rock n' Roll

**Disclaimer: What you recognise ain't mine! Bold is the song!!!**

Good comes from far away; evil is close at hand.

Last time-"WILL TAKE IT!!!" they all yelled.

Coping with the loss of a loved one is often one of the most difficult challenges a person may face whether the death of a child, a spouse, a parent or a beloved companion pet. Over the year's death has become more complicated or easier for others. People usually die from natural causes – these days its either at gun point, having a knife at your throat, overdose from alcohol or drugs, and the old fashioned way fighting. There're are many elaborate ways to kill a person but this, this is a little extreme.

Three days ago a young women and her husband found twenty teenagers in their early to late teens dead. As far as they know they all died from natural causes, but the thing that gets them are the puncture marks on their bodies. The cornier reported that their blood had been drained out of their bodies – this thing hasn't happed in over four years.

November 6th, it was a cool evening in Santa Carla not much was going on that night. There were the annual bike gangs out that night. Bikes have improved over the years – bikes now are very beautiful things. These gangs had some of the best bikes out there; they had Harley Davidson's. The colours they had ranged from opal to blood red.

This night not only had them out but three others. These men…creatures of the night were stalking them like prey – as a wolf does to a lamb.

One of the bikers had felt a tiny bit of rain on his head, "Hey man," he looked at one of the bikers next to him, "Was it suppose to rain?"

The biker next to him turned and looked at him complete and utter shock "D..d..dude you got u..um b..b..blood on your um fore…head!" he said in a panic-stricken tone.

"What are you on?" then as he moved his hand to his forehead and felt a liquid as he brought his hand down he saw the red substance, "What the-" the biker said as he looked up he saw a body hanging on a telephone wire with the head missing.

"You boys look like you could use a hand there," forewarned a bleach blonde man with piercing blue eyes.

"Yeah you look like you could use a hand there." Another blonde haired man added. This man's hair was long and curly, the dark haired man next to him couldn't help but laugh.

Both bikers looked at the three like they were insane, "Man don't you see that?" they both said pointing up at the hanging body.

"Oh we see it. Don't we boys." Replied the man with short hair and with a sexy smirk. "Now back to those bikes." When both bikers looked back at the three strangers two of them were missing. The one who felt the blood drop was now feeling two hands creeping up his hands to his shoulders he then felt a weird sensation at his throat. He did not utter a word or a sound, from what he could see blood was gushing down the front of his shirt. And then saw his friends head get torn off by the dark haired man, that man lifted the head above him and let the blood drip into his mouth. The man with short blonde hair bent down to where the now headless man lay, he pulled his hand back with his fingers extended and rammed it into his chest and ripped out the man's heart then brought it up to his mouth and bit into the heart. All three men laughed. They looked at the bikes before them and picked the one's they liked.

"Where's Santa Carla?" Tegan questioned.

"What the hell is Santa Carla?" Jenna growled.

"Why are we here!" Alicia whined. " Oh I know those stupid airplane people couldn't get us the right plane and NOW were here!"

"You never know," Tegan pondered, "We just might find some gorgeous BOYS" she squealed.

Alicia shot Jenna that knowing look, "You didn't give her cookies did you?"

Jen looked at her "…Maybe, don't look at me like that….okay I did… she gave me the puppy look what was supposed to do!"

"Easy say NO! N.O!" she replied as she started walking to the doors going outside.

"At least it shut her up right? Right?…Now look at what you've done" she yelled at Tegan.

"What did I do" Tegan questioned, "Oh well, cookie" she said as she pulled a cookie out of her pocket then shoves it in her mouth.

"This is the hotel, who's job was it to get the hotel?" Tegan said.

"Ya!" Alicia added.

" It was yours Alicia you numb nut." Jen replied.

" Oh yeah…oops…well I got us a place I mean the others were dumps." She stated.

Well, Ive got to run to keep from hiding,  
And Im bound to keep on riding.  
And Ive got one more silver fucking dollar,  
But Im not gonna let them catch me, no,  
Not gonna let em catch the midnight rider.

And I dont own the clothes Im wearing,  
And the road goes on forever,  
And Ive got one more silver fucking dollar,  
But Im not gonna let them catch me, no  
Not gonna let em catch the midnight rider.

And Ive gone by the point of caring,  
Some old bed Ill soon be sharing,  
And Ive got one more silver fucking dollar,

Repeat three times and fade  
But Im not gonna let em catch me, no  
Not gonna let them catch the midnight rider

After the girls got settled; Tegan suggested that they go and find a place to rent movies, so Jen and Alicia went looking through some of the phone books they had in the hotel room. After a few minutes of looking they found a place named Max's Video store, now all they had to do now was find it. By the time they left, the sun was setting.

"Cant we just wait till morning for the movies guys?" Tegan voiced.

"NO. You said that YOU NEED to see some movies and that's what were going to do, good…good." Jen expressed her opinion.

"Can we go one night, just one with no fighting please?" hinted Alicia.

"I guess." They both said at the same time.

The three young woman started on there way to find the video store.

Will they get there, or will the blood sucking men get them first? R&R WILL NOT POST AGAIN IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST 5!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

The Lost Boys: Rock n' Roll

**Disclaimer: What you recognise ain't mine! Bold is the song!!! Italics is flashback!!! Underlined italics is whispering in the persons head!!**

The measure of are sacrifice is the measure of are love.

Last time – The three young woman started on there way to find the video store.

Love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of witherings, of tarnishings. Love always has its up and downs, some aren't as always as bad as Alicia's, but there was one that blows hers out of the water.

_It was the late 1800's in a newly developed town called Santa Carla. Many things were happening in this town – murder, mystery, mayhem, last but not least love. Now lets get one thing straight right here right now love comes in many shapes and forms and there is always something there to prevent it from happening. I would like to introduce you to Paul Lachance, he had just come over from France and had fallen in love with Jennifer Moreya the mayors daughter. _

_Jennifer was a very classy kind of girl. She light brown hair that was always done up in the most elegant way possible, she always wore elbow high black silk gloves with three pearl bracelets on her right wrist as well as pearl necklaces and earrings. She always wore a black dress as if she was going to attend a funeral. Though the dress did compliment her carmel eyes that were outlined in black charcoal. Now Paul had blonde hair and like the other men had been done up fancy you know the way they had back in the old days. He was a baker, he owned his own shop and made every thing in it that's how he met Jennifer. She was in there to order a cake for her fathers birthday – they both flirted for a about an hour, over the years they been getting closer and closer. _

_On the eve that they met, after four years he finally decided he's was going to take her hand in marriage. He never made it home, and this is what happened. _

_He had just come out of the jewellery store before it closed and decided to take a short cut through the ally way to Jennifer's home. What he did not see was that two strangers were following him in the darkness of the night. See about a week earlier he had found a bottle covered in jewels and gold – he was bringing it to Jennifer to drink as a toast for the occasion. He new there was liquid inside of it but he never tasted it though the temptation was strong he resisted. _

'Drink' whispered a voice in the back of Paul's mind. Paul whipped around thinking someone was behind him, all he saw was to men standing at the entrance of the ally looking at him hungrily. 'Drink it' the voice said again. Paul started to walk faster, and soon broke out into a run. At one point, he stopped to see if they were still behind him and to his surprise they weren't. He let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding – he turned around to continue walking but instead ran in to a bared chest and fell down. "I think that bottles ARES friend." The short bleached blonde haired man bellowed as he took the bottle from Paul's grasp and took a sip from it, "Unless you would like a sip friend?" 

"_Go on friend take a sip it will change your life." Said the medium dark haired man. _

The blonde haired man had the bottle extended out in his hand. Paul taking the blonde haired mans offered and took a sip. "Names David by the way and this is Dwayne," uttered the blonde haired man and made a hand jester to the dark haired man beside him.

Once Paul had fished drinking and opened his eyes he replied, "My name is Paul." And shook the hands of both men. Paul began to get an erg that he's never experienced before, an erg for blood straight from a persons neck or beating heart. "Whats wrong wit me! What have you done to me?!" Paul yelled.

"That my friend Paul would be the erg of blood that now courses through your veins, and you must feed or you'll die." David laughed.

"Will teach you every thing you need to know." Dwayne added sarcastically, " I mean who else knows how to deal with our kind."

"Are kind?" Paul asked in a shaky voice.

"Vampires Paul, were vampires and now so are you." David stared into Paul's eyes while he said this, " And don't think your girl…Jennifer is it can help you."

Paul starred at them wide eyed, "You wont hurt her will you?"

"Now why would we do that, that's if you don't come with us we wont." Replied David.

Paul looked back and forth between David and Dwayne and replied, " I'll go if you don't hurt her."

"We wont, now come on lets go. You'll have to feed before the sun comes up, ands that's in about four hours." Stated Dwayne. Dwayne and David turned to leave and Paul followed them.

Over the years Paul watched Jennifer get old and marry a man that her father had arranged to get married with. After two years being married to him she died of a broken heart because the man she loved never came for her.

Paul woke up from his nightmare that he had just as the sun was going down. He put his hand to the chain he was wearing, and brought his hand down to the ring on it - bringing the ring up to his lips , he kissed it and uttered one word, " Jennifer."

**Talk to me tonight  
Is everything alright  
Help me understand you**

You go out with your friends  
And talk to other men  
And our love life is a wasteland

And with the change and new test of faith  
To help us through tomorrow  
A condition of the love we made

Chorus:  
Cause things wont change without you  
Forfeit the lies that maimed you  
Wanna dance with the lions and change things  
But I can't do it without you

You told me I'm the one  
And now you're out of love  
In your eyes it's hard to find you

If we could take some time  
And cut out all the lies  
I'd find a heart more stable

And with the change and new test of faith  
To help us through tomorrow  
A condition of the love we made

So take it easy girl  
You're falling through the night  
Your Mona Lisa eyes  
Will comfort me the rest of my life

Chorus   
Chorus

And when love is in your life  
I will never say goodbye  
We stand alone tonight  
Without you  
Without you

And when love is in your life  
I will never say goodbye  
We stand alone tonight  
Without you  
Without you

You  
You  
Without you

"Come on boys! Its feeding time!" yelled David from down stairs.

**Well there you go all done! If u would like more tell me plz!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Lost Boys: Rock n' Roll

**Disclaimer: What you recognize ain't mine! Bold is the song!!! Italics are flashback!!! Underlined italics are whispering in the persons head!!**

The trouble with her is that she lacks the power of conversation but not the power of speech.

Last time - "Come on boys! Its feeding time!" yelled David from down stairs.

Santa Carla's boardwalk is made up of various sections but the section were interested in is the rides, food stand's, and stores. There are so many colours that cover the boardwalk at night – they flash and dance as the rides go round. It's not just the colours that cover the boardwalk but also the missing posters, posters from several years ago to today.

As the girls were walking down the boardwalk looking for the video store they happened to have found all those missing posters – some of them were just kids most of them actually and very few of them were adults.

"Do you guys see this?" Jenna voiced her concern, "All those poor kids probably don't even know what their doing out there they have no food, no shelter, what are they supposed to do!?!"

"Jen I don't know how I'm gonna say this but...maybe it was their own fault for going missing or maybe it was the fault of the people that were looking for them." Tegan replied not looking at the posters but looking at all the nice eye candy around them.

"What she's trying to say is not to dwell on it, you know were supposed to be here to get away from it all – think of it like this if you see a kid or a person eating out of a dumpster give them food or money." Alicia stated.

"We ready boys?" questioned David as they mounted their Harley's.

The three of them had totally different personalities, so they had totally different bikes. David's was of his dark deep nature a nature that all vampires had but he voiced his – the colour was a deep almost black red which you would have thought it had been a person's blood painted on the bike. The design that was on the body looked like blood was trailing down – it was dumpy if you were to have dragged your hand on it, it would feel like a scab had formed on the metal itself. Dwayne's colour was an electric yellow he said it matched his electric personality but the boys new otherwise. The design on his looked like sparks or lighting bolts that were painted on his. Now Paul's was a bit more complicated to under stand. Paul's was a series of colours no it looked like that but truly it was just a pearl white that reminded him of the one person he ever truly cared for.

"Let's ride!" David roared as they all started the engines – you would have thought you heard a lion roaring at the sound that was heard.

"Were is THAT GOD DAMN MOVIE STORE!" Tegan screeched at the top of her lungs.

Jen looked at Tegan with a sincere smile, "THAT'S MY EAR!!" Jen yelled, "Now if we wouldn't be out here right now I could be sleeping. YOU weren't the one who had to sit next to a new born baby for four hours!"

"Guys." Alicia said calmly.

"And if it wasn't for you needing to watch those stupid movies that you like we wouldn't be looking!" Jen ranted.

"Guys." Alicia replied a little louder.

"Yeah well you like'em too!" Tegan shot back.

"GUYS" Alicia yelled at the top of her lungs. Both Jen and Tegan turned and glared at her. "Look." She pointed behind her. It was the same address as the movie store but it wasn't a movie store it was a part shop. "Looks like we get to go home." She said to her two friends.

Both Jen and Tegan let out a breath they both had been holding and started after Alicia.

"Alicia wait" Jen wailed, "Wait for us."

Tegan had stopped short causing Jen to bump into Tegan, "Not good" Tegan whispered.

"What?" Jen peeked her head over Tegan's shoulder to see that a blonde haired man had Alicia by the chain on her pants, "Uh oh...mommy."

The boys had reached the boardwalk after five minutes. "I'm hungry." Growled Paul.

"Then find something to eat." Replied Dwayne.

The boys had started going through the crowds of the boardwalk surveying all the lambs around them. That's when Paul stopped short, he swore he spotted HIS Jennifer the Jennifer that died oh so many years ago. What he did not see was that David had a young women dangerously close.

"I think you owe me an apology." Snarled David.

"I owe you nothing, besides you bumped into me..." they red/black haired women looked David up and down, "...goth boy"

Paul uttered one word as he hear that, "Burn.", Dwayne slapped him upside the head.

"Oh snap, crackle, and pop." Jen whispered. Jen looked at the other two men that looked like they came with the man that was holding Alicia. She noticed that the long blonde haired man was staring at her intently he had not moved his gaze from her since he had spotted her. What she did notice was that he had been familiar to her. That's when she realized he was the man in her dreams that had been haunting her since she was little, they stopped four years ago and then started up again just a few day's ago.

"Now get your punk ass hand...oh I'm sorry gothic hand off of me." Alicia snarled at the blonde haired man who held her.

"Why you little bitch." Sneered the man that held her. David then felt a sharp pain not only on his cheek but on his groin as well. David let go of the chain and fell to his knees, Alicia dusted herself off and walked away.

"Think we should go after her?" pondered Tegan. Jen nodded her head vigorously, "Me too." They soon made their way after her.

"Oh, that has to hurt." Dwayne stated with a slight smirk on his face.

"Really?" Paul replied laughing.

They both noticed David climbing from his knees "She's mine." He said with a sneer.

Alicia: Well there you go one more chapter done, plz plz PLZ read and review I beg of you, I'll even give you cookies.

Jen & Tegan: COOOKKIIEESSS!!!!!!!!!!

Alicia: And I would like to thank heartbreaker23 for being the only one to read and review.

Alicia: I'm a poet and I didn't know it.

smack

Alicia: Mean!!

Tegan: Haha...Penis!!!

Alicia: Anyway enjoy my story and plz read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

The Lost Boys: Rock n' Roll

**Disclaimer: What you recognize ain't mine! Bold is the song!!! Italics are flashback!!! Underlined italics are whispering in the persons head!!**

Matches may be made in heaven, but they are sold down here.

Last time - They both noticed David climbing from his knees "She's mine." He said with a sneer.

Once Tegan and Jen caught up with Alicia, they didn't speak a word. They had been heading to the hotel what they did not notice was the black clouds above them. The clouds were so dark that they blocked out the full moon that hung above them.

They entered there hotel room and got ready for bed. Alicia got ready in a pair of black silk boddy shorts and a deep red tank top. Tegan was in a pair a black body shorts and a black tank top with a skull, and Jen had a pink take and grey dance pants on for bed.

Soon they feel asleep, what they did not know was that they were being watched in the room. The invisible figures looked at one and other as if they were talking to each other – then disappeared.

Alicia,

I went to find a job so I may be back late. I will call you when I know- Tegan was still sleeping when I left.

Jen

P.S. Have fun :D

Hey there sunshine!!

I went to get a car so don't wait up for me-you know how I am. See you soon.

Tegan

Alicia read the notes that were placed next to each other that were next to her head. She shrugged her shoulders and threw her covers off of her – swinging her feet off the bed. She saw the outside through her window – the sky was as black as night it looked like the sun couldn't get through and in fact it wasn't.

Thinking nothing of it she decided that with both of her friends gone she would take a dip in the pool that was located right below her. Rummaging through her suit case as well throwing things every where she found her favourite red and black bathing suit. It was her favourite because it was the only suit in the store that had kiss ass all over it and it was her favourite two words to say. Grabbing a towel and throwing it on she left with out even realizing that a figure dressed in black was floating outside her window.

Tegan on the other hand was walking down street in a white skirt and top that said baby girl in blue, on her feet were a pair of blue stiletto heels. She had a purse on her right shoulder – a black alligator skin with silver chains. She had already been to three dealer ships this morning and it was now around twelve thirty she decided to make one more stop before lunch.

Around her neck she had a necklace that her grandmother had given her – it was blue sapphire surrounded by ten diamonds. What she did not know was that it had minstrelsy come off, a man that had been walking down the street had saw it fall and had been trying to return it.

Jen had finally got interview with an ice cream shop owner and got the job. She had her light brown hair down in a French braid that was tossed over her left shoulder, under the green apron that she wore a purple shirt with dark washed jeans and black high heels. All day she had been serving little kids and old people.

She had noticed the same man from last night had been across the street staring through the window at her, as if studying her behaviour. At about twelve forty five she went on break – once she was out side the weirdest thing happened. She fainted.

David had been intrigued by this petite woman that had stood up to him the night before. He had noticed that this…firey women had a tattoo of a phoenix rising from its ashes on her left shoulder blade, as well as a fairy sitting on a crescent moon on the right side of her stomach. David had wondered what these tattoos had meant for her in the little life she had lived.

He noticed that she had left room in nothing but her bikini and he couldn't help but notice it said kiss ass on her ass. He knew that she would not go to the beach with the sky looking the way it was, the only other thing was the indoor pool.

"That's an idea." He whispered to the air around him. And soon vanished.

Dwayne had been following Tegan for the past four hours – at hour three he got an idea the necklace around her neck to come lose and fall to the ground an with luck she didn't even notice. Though what he noticed was that she had a tattoo on her shoulder of three rings (the charmed signal, on the book of shadows you know).

He had to say if it wasn't for being out in public and having to be discrete he sink his teeth into her and have hot ruff passionate sex with her even if she wasn't willing. She had finally stopped long enough for him to 'catch up' with her.

"What timing." He said to him self.

Paul knew that she knew that he was starring at her for quit some time now. He had seen the colour of her eyes and the smile on her face and had fallen in love all over again. He had seen the way she moved, heard her voice in his head and had hoped to have her lips on him once more.

He had seen her hanging up her green apron and make her way towards the door. Once out side they made eye contact he smirked and she fainted. In one swift move he caught her before she fell to the cement floor.

**Allllll doone!!!! Hope you luv it!!!! And tell me!!!!! Bye pplz out there in net land!!!!!!**

**hotredhead. **


	7. Chapter 7 part 1

The Lost Boys: Rock n' Roll

**Disclaimer: What you recognize ain't mine! Bold is the song!!! Italics are flashback!!! Underlined italics are whispering in the persons head!!**

Your whole destiny is involved in the attitude you take towards your sin.

Last time - "What timing." He said to him self.

XXXXXXXX

Walking into the dealer ship she saw the car she wanted; 1967 Chevrolet impala, black. Three men that looked to be in there early thirty's were looking her up and down, swaying her hips and flipping her blonde hair. Dwayne watched as all three men crowed around her – like moths to a flame – Tegan didn't like the attention she was getting from the three older men. Now Dwayne seen Tegan sway her hips had made his dick a little to 'HAPPY' if you know what I mean, and seeing those three old bats crowding around her caused his fangs to grow just slightly. Thinking quickly he stormed in heading right towards his flame.

"There you are honey, " he through out with a wink, "I lost you have way down the road."

And not missing a beat she responded, "oh you know me baby rush…rush…rush." Looking him up and down she realized that he was one of the same men from last night: looking like one of those dark mysterious types that would through you against objects during deep arousing magical passionate animal sex, and oh did she want some of that animal of a man. Every step he took towards her, she kept getting aroused – pushing through the old men around her he stopped in front of her. "Long time no see stranger." She commented batting her eyes almost shyly with a cute and seductive smirk on her face. What happened next intrigued her to the most – what she heard was a almost an animal growl that came from deep in side his throat.

"Ma'am what is it that you wanted?" one of the men asked breaking the sexual tension with the two.

"Yes," she said without breaking eye contact with the man before her, " I would like a 1967 Chevrolet impala…black if you could."

Once all three of the men left he spoke again, "The lady like dark and mysterious things?"

"What can I say the darkness…," she brought her hand up to the right side by his ear slid it down to his chest one finger slid down to the belt buckle were she step one step closer chest to chest and gripped him and walked over to the desk to pay for her purchase. That was the final straw and I'm not talking about mentally I'm talking about sexual arousal not that he mind.

He moved his head ever so slightly enough to see her leaning on the counter; still not helping – putting a half smirk on his face he approached her from behind. Putting his mouth next to her ear he whispered, " You know," he trailed his hands along her arms; bringing his front to her rear her head peaked up, "doing that type of thing to guys could get you into trouble, BIG trouble."

Tegan couldn't help but laugh at that not like a big laugh but a cute little chuckle. " Baby, I attract trouble, trouble and me like each other; as I can feel." With that said she pushed off the counter standing up fully she could feel all of him, and boy was she content. She turned to look him in the eyes when she saw him holding the necklace that her great, great grandma had left her dangling in front of her face.

" It fell off half way down the street," he placed it back on her neck were it belonged. After clasping it he trailed his finger tips down to her bosom and placed his hands back to his side, "looked important, thought I give it back to you." He turned to leave but was forced to turn around with doing so she jumped him legs swung around him as well as her arms and she kissed him. At this point it defiantly didn't help his BIG trouble.

"Thank you so much." She muttered into the base of his neck, "You don't know what this means to me."

"No problem." He helped her down and was on his way. Tegan couldn't help but stare longingly as he walked through the door.

"Miss your car." said one of the salesman breaking her trance.

"Oh right." And she hoped in car and drove to lunch. While looking left to see if any cars were coming she pulled through the stop sign when she hit some thing. Getting out of the car she found that it was a bike and a man she hadn't seen for about ten minutes. "Oh my God, are you ok I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed.

"Hey its ok, things happen." He commented trying to get up but fell down.

"Here let me help you," she said helping him up, "Maybe I should take you to my hotel and patch you up."

"That may help." He whispered. Tegan had to laugh but little did she know that this was going to have a big impact on her life.

**Hey pplz out in net land all done 1 more!!!!!**

**hotredhead **


End file.
